Editing Style
This is the Dead Or School Wiki Editing Style. All policies and guidelines on this page must be followed with no exceptions unless otherwise stated below. The purpose of an editing style is to keep all articles clean and organized throughout the wiki. Please read this page carefully and follow the guidelines as closely as possible when editing any page on this wiki. If you would like to suggest changes or additions to these guidelines, please do so on the talk page. Use the methods given below to help ensure the site stays consistent. Translation Quality Of The Original Game Since Dead Or School is an Indie game from Japan, the translation budget wasn't that high, so the English language version has many QA issues (spelling errors, omitted terms, etc.). The purpose of this wiki is not only to spread information, but to shy away from the parts that were not done properly. As such, this Wiki will employ translations of terms (mostly done by the wiki founder) based directly on the Japanese Language version as much as possible. TERMINOLOGIES FROM THE GAME'S ENGLISH TRANSLATION, ESPECIALLY ERRONEOUS ONES ARE NOT TREATED AS GOSPEL. Some of them will be used if necessary, but will oftentimes be mentioned on the side only for reference purposes. Perspective An in-universe perspective is used in all articles pertaining to story-orientated pages. Articles must be written as though the Dead Or School universe was the real world. This includes all character, weapon, location, and any other page with content from Dead Or School. Direct references should not be used in articles excepting any wiki navigation and infobox templates. With some manga, however, this simply does not work. If the individual issues do not have a name, the number will have to serve as the second link. Any out-of-universe info thought to be relevant (production, background, non-story info) can be put in the "behind-the-scenes" section. Information from non-narrative sources, such as reference books and story plans belong behind the scenes as well, although names being taken from these sources are acceptable. Real-world articles do not, of course, serve this principle as they are already out-of-universe. Pages such as these include pages on voice actors, manga, albums, episodes, films, etc. Content Language English is the language used on this wiki. If English is not your primary language and you have trouble using it, try to make your contributions as clear as possible so that they can be corrected later without much difficulty. The exception to the language policy is the use of Japanese words and names where they are necessary. All Japanese words must be in italics. Japanese text should only be used in the introduction and infobox of each character article or in a description of the differences between Japanese and English versions. Comments and Talk Pages Comments and talk pages are used for discussion on article maintenance and correctness only. All other discussions, questions, or speculations may be posted in the forums. Please remember to sign all posts using four tildes (~~~~). This will generate your signature and a time stamp. Do not sign any edits made in article space. As a means of of helping readability, posts can be indented using colons (:). Additional colons will indent subsequent comments further. This helps identify which post is being responded to. Quotes Quotes added to character articles must be taken from Dead Or School series' exactly as they appear. Quotes should only be added if they are used to help show a character’s personality or bring insight to the event of object they are on. Source of Material When contributing to any article on the wiki, the Dead Or School game is the primary source and takes priority over everything else. Any official or related materials are also deemed primary sources. Grammar *Excessive grammatical errors should be avoided. If you have trouble with spelling, just click the "Source" button at the top of the edit window. The code view has a spell-check feature built in. *Colloquialisms, idioms, and slang are not acceptable. Vandalism and Profanity *Vandalism includes removing material from articles without a legitimate reason, blanking an article, or adding bad or malicious material to articles, and it will not be tolerated. Bad or malicious material includes but is not limited to speculation and material added to deliberately devalue the page. Adding pages with nothing more than nonsense like, "LOL" or something similiar is not acceptable. Such vandalism will get an automatic two month tempban. *Slang terms referring to the human anatomy are unacceptable in articles. *Profane or vulgar language should not be used in articles. It is not forbidden in the forum and other areas unless it is used excessively, used to aggressively target other users, or used after being asked to stop by other users, but it is strongly preferred that you avoid this language when it is unnecessary. Speculation Speculation does not belong in articles, unless it's a popular speculation. Such bits of info should be entered in Notes & Trivia for reference. Personal speculations do not count! Image Policy TBA Infobox images TBA Creating Pages Videos Posting of videos are allowed. It's best to post a video (link or embedded video) from an official source. Any and all videos that not linked to official sources will be subject to deletion due to the fact such sources have this annoying tendency to die or to be marked private. Category:Guidelines